


Let's Fork

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Building Empire [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Badly Written Blow Jobs, F/M, The Electric Slide, attempted humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: Peter goes on a date with the smoking hot sales girl from Chapter 12 in Alone.





	Let's Fork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannah_Radiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Radiant/gifts).



> Because Hannah_Radiant has been patiently waiting for a Peter adventure.

Peter was running late.  He took the time to shave.  Tiffy’s people didn’t grow facial hair and he didn’t want to freak her out.  By the time he got to Shuffle, she and a couple of her girlfriends were cozied up to Amelia talking shoes and fashion.  She looked amazing in a stick-on top and a pair of tights.  Her arms and back were beautifully toned and exposed so he could admire every  muscle.  The shimmering green of her clothes pairing well the daffodil yellow of her skin.

 

He got a drink and made eye contact with a much suffering Kraglin.

 

Eventually, the spa recap wound down and he had a chance to ask Tiffy if she wanted to dance.  Locally dancing wasn’t what he or Amelia was expecting.  You barely moved your feet, it was all in the arm gestures.  Amelia picked it up quickly, Peter …  felt like an idiot.  But he had learned long ago that confidence will carry you through a lot.

 

About thirty minutes in, he understood why Tiffy’s arms looked so good.  

 

Amelia was suffering too, but she offered to teach Tiffy to dance like a Terran.  To Peter’s relief, she agreed.  Amelia busted out the Electric slide, Kraglin and some of the boys who had been lurking in the background joined it.  It really was more impressive with a few of them doing it.

 

The sight of Czar-doon shaking his ass was …  something to see.

 

Peter made a point of ignoring Tiffy’s friends.  They were cute, but he already had an investment in Tiffy.  Talk to a girl like she is the only one in the room and nine times out of ten, she’ll follow you home.  He bought her drinks and listened to her vapid description of local events and pretended to care which team won which tournament in a sport he had never heard of.

 

He complimented her shoes.

 

He started talking up Terra as a planet of outlaws.

 

Amelia spoiled the moment by snorting.  Tiffy turned to look at her.   “Um… My brother shouldn’t be telling you the sagas of our people.  The story of Billy the Kid is for … the initiated only.”

 

Peter, put his arm around Tiffy’s waist, “Aw, come on, sis.  This one is special.”

 

Amelia nodded.  “Well, if you are sure.”

 

Tiffy giggled and listened to him mess up the plot to The Magnificent Seven.  She was suitably impressed when he claimed to be Steve McQueen’s Grandson.

 

She kissed him.  Well, he wasn’t going to complain.

 

“Is it true?”  She asked, “They say Terrans are always in season.”

 

“Yes, ma’am, it is.”

 

She giggled and kissed him again.  “So am I.”

 

Peter swallowed.  Yeah.  He could work with that.

They went back to her place.  It was a one bedroom flat decorated in an eye watering shade of orange, that was probably fine on the Golden Gate Bridge but was a bit over powering on every surface of a small appartmentment.

 

He kissed her on her Safety Orange couch.

 

She peeled him out of his coat, and ran her hands over his t-shirt.

 

Time to be a gentleman.  “You sure you want me here?”

 

She peeled of her shirt.  “Yes.  I’m sure.”

 

Hiding under her shirt she had six nipples.  Two in the regular places and some extra flat ones on her abs.  OK.   That was… different, but not the strangest thing he has seen.  He kissed her neck and ran his hands over her body.  She moaned and pulled off his shirt.

 

“Your chest is fuzzy!”  She pulled his chest hair.

 

Peter winced.  “Careful.  It’s attached.”

 

“Can I pet you?”

 

“Uh..  sure?”

 

She did.  It felt weird, but it seemed to be working for her.  Hmm…  maybe he shouldn't have shaved after all.  

 

“Uh… Tiffy?  That’s not the only place I’m fuzzy.”

 

“Can I see?”  She went for his pants.

 

“Yeah… Just don’t… pull anything.”

 

“This is so weird.” she said, running her fingers through his pubes.  

 

“You’re telling me.”  He groaned as her fingers grazed his dick.

 

She gave him a devilish grin and took off her pants.  Her body was perfectly hairless.  Peter grinned.

 

“Terrans do this thing, with their mouths in the 2Ds.  Can I try?”  She leaned her head forward over his cock and licked her lips.

 

“Oh gods, yes!” Then he remembered himself enough to add, “No biting!”

 

She licked a stripe up the underside of his dick before lapping at the tip and then swallowing him down.  She hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed her head up until he almost slipped out of her mouth, but then swirled her tongue over the tip before sliding down the shaft again.  Peter gasped.  She made appreciative noises as he was sure he started leaking pre-come.

 

She took his hands and placed them on either side of her head and bobbing her head, sliding his dick over her tongue.  She reached down and started gently drawing her fingernails over his balls.

 

Peter groaned.  “I’m gonna cum!” He managed to gasp out a warning, but she slid her mouth down his cock until her nose was buried in his hair and swallowed.  Then swallowed again as he gushed into her mouth.

 

“That was … amazing.”

 

Tiffy smiled happily.  “I have a couple of days off work.  The bedroom is over there.  Can I get you a drink?”

 

——

 

It had been an amazing night.  A completely naked next day and a can’t get out of bed with out walking funny following night.

 

Peter woke to the smell of breakfast and got cleaned up and dressed.

 

Tiffy was making bacon.  He was sure that after two days his eyes were over saturated with orange because the eggs looked kind of funny.

 

“Can you walk me to work this morning, Starlord?”

 

“Uh… sure.”

 

“Awesome!  I can’t wait for the girls at work to meet my new husband!”

 

——

 

Amelia frowned up at Peter from where she was sewing up his side.  “And that's when she stabbed you with a fork?”

 

“Hey!  It’s not my fault! How was I supposed to know that Rajak girls think sleepovers equal marriage!”

**Author's Note:**

> Um... yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Normally, I say something like: Feed the muse.... but I'm not totally happy with this one. SO.... feed the praise kink? 
> 
> Or, let's pretend this never happened.


End file.
